Through White Eyes
by thedragon987
Summary: It's Valentines day, and Hinata has a special box of chocolates waiting for a certain blond shinobi. Please read and review, this is only my second fic.
1. Chapter 1

She lay quietly, looking at her clock.

**5:57 am**

Although she was wide awake, she waited patiently for her day to begin.

**5:58 am**

She counted every second that passed by, with each one seeming like an eternity.

**5:59 am**

She stared at the clock, as if try to force it to be time already.

**6:00 am BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!**

She sat up, and pushed the off button on her alarm. '_Today is the day.'_ She thought to herself. She got up, and turned on the light to her room. She turned, and looked down at her small wooden desk. There, sat 4 small, colorfully wrapped boxes. She smiled to herself, and turned to look in the mirror.

"Today, I will do it." Hinata said to her reflection. She left her room, and began to prepare for the up coming day.

Through White Eyes

Hinata stepped into her families dinning room. Her younger sister, Hanabi, looked up from her breakfast as Hinata entered. Her father didn't take notice of her, and continued eating his breakfast. "Good morning." Hinata said to her father and sister. Her father nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Good morning nee-chan." Hanabi replied, and returned back to her meal. Hinata made her way to the counter, and began fixing her own breakfast. She sat down next to her father, who, once again, showed no sign of knowing she was there. She began to eat very quickly. She had to; otherwise, she wouldn't be able to see him this morning. Her father looked up at her from his morning tea. Apparently her rapid consumption of breakfast was something of a concern.

When Hinata got up, to put her dishes away, her father suddenly spoke up. "Do you have plans today Hinata?" Hinata looked around at her father. His sudden interest in what she was doing startled her.

"Yes," she said. "I'm meeting with Shino-kun, and Kiba-kun this morning."

Her father returned to his tea. "I see." He said. "then you should be on your way then."

"yes." She said. "I'll be heading off then." She left the room, and headed back into her bedroom. She picked up a small backpack from the corner of her room, and placed the 4 boxes of chocolate in it. '_I'll do it today. I have to do it today.' _She thought. She threw the bag over her shoulders, and walked to the entrance.

Turning a corner, she nearly bumped into someone. In shock, she took a few steps back, and realized she had almost bumped into her cousin Neji. "N Neji-nee san," she said. "Good morning." He relaxed his muscles, and smiled at her.

"Good morning, Hinata-sama." he said. He smiled at her one more time, and moved to go around her.

"Please wait." She said. Neji stopped, and turned around. "I…I have something for you." She reached into her backpack, and pulled out one of the colored boxes. "Happy Valentines Day, Neji-nee san."

Neji smiled, and took the brightly colored box from her outstretched hands. "thank you, Hinata-sama." He said. He smiled at her one more time before turning, and heading to the dining room. Hinata smiled as her cousin walked away. Then she realized that Kiba and Shino were waiting for her, so she turned around, and headed out of her home.

Hinata found her two teammates walking along a small road near the forest. She called to them. The two stopped, and watched their teammate run to meet them. "Good morning Kiba-kun, and Shino-kun." She said, when she finally caught up to them.

"Good morning, Hinata." Kiba said. His dog, Akamaru barked happily from inside Kiba's coat.

Shino looked at Hinata. "So, you wanted to see us today?" he asked. Hinata nodded, and pulled out two of the remaining colored boxes from her bag.

"Happy Valentines Day." She said to the two of them, and she handed them each their respective box.

"Thank you, Hinata." Kiba said, as he began to rip away at the paper, and unfold his gift.

Shino looked at the shy girl. "Did you make these yourself Hinaga?" he asked. Hinata blushed and nodded.

"I stayed up working on them last night." She said. "I hope you like them."

"Hey, Akamaru," Kiba said to the dog at his side. "There's some here for you too. Catch." He threw a small treat into the air, and Akamaru caught it in mid flight.

Hinata smiled. "I still have one more to deliver, so I must go." The two nodded, and she left them on the path, headed into town. When the young girl was out of earshot, Kiba turned to his friend.

"Who do you think that last box is for?" Kiba asked Shino. Shino turned, and continued walking along the path.

"Most likely, it's for Naruto." He said. Kiba looked back at Hinata.

"So, you think she's finally gonna tell him?" Kiba asked. Shino was silent. "Yeah….I thought so too." He turned, and ran to catch up to his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Through White Eyes**

**Chapter 2**

Hinata ran through the village, at a rapid pace. She was eager to see Naruto, and give him his chocolates. _'I wonder,' _she thought. _'was Naruto expecting to receive chocolates today?' _In their academy days, Naruto never received any chocolates. In fact, most boys didn't receive any, because the girls were all attempting to give their chocolates to Sasuke, who took them just to shut them up. After they left, he would promptly throw them in the garbage, saying something along the lines of not liking sweets.

Hinata quickened her place. She knew where Naruto most likely was. These days, he spent his mornings doing some training in the forest, and then would head directly for the Ramen stand for breakfast.

Before she knew it, she was just outside of the Ramen stand, and could see that someone was sitting down to enjoy a bowl. Hinata began to feel her pulse quicken, and her face redden. Just the thought of approaching him, and giving him the box of chocolates was making her nervous. '_what if he doesn't accept them?' _she thought. Images of Naruto refusing her chocolate flashed threw her head.

"_Like I'd accept chocolate from a weirdo like you." _The mean Naruto in her head said. The thought made her shiver. _'But, what if he accepts them.' _She thought. Another image of Naruto flashed in her head, but this one was much kinder, and sweeter. _"Thank you, Hinata." _The new Naruto in her head said. _'I was wondering if you'd like to join me for some ramen tonight?'_ This thought made hinata, if even possible, blush so vividly red, even passerby noticed her scarlet complexion.

Hinata swallowed her pride, closed her eyes, and stepped into the ramen shop. "Good morning, what will you have today." She heard the shopkeeper say, as she entered the stand. Hinata paused, and slowly opened one eye. She looked at the one customer they had, but it wasn't Naruto. The man sitting before her, wore a green jump suit, had a bowl hair cut, and rather thick eye brows. This man was a genin, and teammate of Neji's, Rock Lee.

"Hinata-san." He said, turning around and seeing her. "Good morning." Hinata nodded at the young man. "Were you also looking to eat some ramen this morning?" he asked. Hinata shook her head.

"No, I was looking for Naruto-kun." She said. "Do you know where he might be?"

Lee closed his eyes, and thought about it. "Let's see," he said. "I arrived here just before he left. I believe he said something about going to meet Sakura-san."

"Thank you." She said quickly. She bowed to Lee, and left the shop heading in the direction of Sakura's house.

Lee returned to his bowl of ramen, while the shopkeeper stared after Hinata. "Do you think she'll actually do it today?" he asked Lee. Lee looked up from his bowl, and slurped down the noodles.

"Of course, He said. "Today is the day of lovers, and I can sense the burning youthful spirit in her." Lee did his "nice guy" pose for the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper smiled, and went back to making ramen.

Hinata ran along the streets until she came into view of Sakura's house. When she was about a block away, she saw Sakura exit her home, and start walking in the opposite direction. Hinata was forced to pick up here pace, to catch up with her. "S-Sakura-san." She called out when she had finally closed the distance. Sakura turned around to look at Hinata. When she saw who it was, she smiled, and allowed Hinata to catch up.

"Good morning, Hinata-san." Sakura said to her. Hinata had to stop for a second, to catch her breath.

"S-Sakura-san." Hinata stammered once she had regained some of her breath. "H-have you seen N-Naruto-kun this morning?" Sakura nodded.

"I told him to come by, so that I could give him a box of chocolates." She said. Hinata stared at her. '_Sakura-san also gave Naruto-kun a box of chocolates.'_ Sakura looked at hinata, and could guess what was going on in her head.

"Don't worry." Sakura reassured her. "You're supposed to give chocolates to those you admire, or respect, on Valentines Day. It's not just for lovers." Hinata let out a sigh of relief, Sakura smiled at her.

"Do you know where Naruto-kun is now?" she asked her.

Sakura smiled at her. "he said something about going to see Tsunade-sama this morning."

"Thank you." Hinata said. She bowed to Sakura to show her appreciation, and started running towards the Fifths office.

Sakura smiled after the Hinata. '_So, she's finally going to do it.'_ She thought.

Hinata knocked on the office door. "Come in." she heard a stern female voice say. Hinata entered the room of the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade-sama. She looked up, and greeted Hinata with a warm smile. "Good morning Hinata. What can I do for you this morning."

"I was looking for Naruto-kun, and I was told he had come up here." She said. Tsunade frowned at her.

"He left a short while ago." She said. "He said something about going to talk to Kakashi."……..

"hmmmm…." Kakashi said after Hinata had found him in the back section of a bookstore. "He said he didn't want to talk to me while I was in here, so he said something about tracking down Shikamaru….."

Shikamaru yawned very loudly. "He left a while ago." He said. "He said something about me being too boring, and that he was going to practice his jutsu's in the forest."

The sun was starting to set, and Hinata still hadn't been able to track down Naruto. She had spent all morning, and all afternoon looking for him. She thought she'd see him for sure when she waited by the ramen stand around lunch time, but she didn't. By the end of the day, Hinata was exhausted from her long day, so she sat down at a bench near the village gate.

She sat there for a long time feeling depressed about not being able to find him that day. "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be." She said aloud, and she put her face in her hands.

"What wasn't meant to be?" a familiar voice said to her. She looked up from her hands, and found herself face to face with Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata could feel her face redden by the second. Naruto's face filled with even more confusion. "Um, Hinata, your face is starting to turn kinda red. Do you have a cold or something?"

Hinata couldn't say anything. She was practically paralyzed by the sudden appearance of Naruto.

"You're weird." He said suddenly. He straitened up, and began walking back into the village. _'Now. I have to do it now/' _Hinata said to herself.

"n-n-naruto-kun." She whispered softly. She didn't expect Naruto to here her, but she turned around and faced her with a bemused expression. Hinata stepped forward, and pulled out the last box of chocolates. "P-please accept these." She said, and handed him the box of chocolates. Naruto smiled at the young Hyuuga heiress.

"Thank you, Hinaga." He said. "That's really nice of you." He took the box, and un-wrapped its contents. He opened the lid, and saw a box of half melted chocolates. He stared at them strangely. "Are they supposed to be all melted like that?" he asked.

Hinata looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun." She said. He picked one up, sniffed it, and popped it into his mouth. "I was trying to find you all day." She continued weakly. "I didn't expect them to….."

"THESE ARE REALLY GOOD!" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata looked up at Naruto. A wide smile broke across his face. "These are so good." He took out another of the half melted chocolates, and popped it into his mouth. "Mmmmm…..so good. Did you make these Hinata?" he asked. Hinata only nodded.

Naruto sat down on the nearby bench, and promptly began to eat one chocolate after another. Hinata sat down next to him, and smiled as the blond ninja ate. _'This really was a good valentines day.' _She said to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata lay on her bed almost motionless. She had gone to bed very restlessly. She knew what day was coming, and she was hoping beyond hope about what would happen today. This led to staying up half the night because she couldn't sleep. She was too excited.  
"BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT" her alarm sounded at its usual time, 6:00. Hinata, however, did not get up as usual. In fact, her arm swung, and turned off the alarm. Then, she proceeded to roll over, and fall back asleep.

Through White Eyes  
Chapter 3

Hinata opened her eyes, and was nearly blinded by the morning sun. She sat up, and looked sleepily around the room. She looked down at the clock that was next to her bed. It read 7:52 am. Hinata nearly jumped out of her skin. 'It's so late.' She thought to herself. 'Why didn't anyone wake me up?' She sprang up, ran towards the door, flung it open, and ran through the door. She collided with none other than Hanabi. The two were knocked down to the floor. They both looked up at each other.  
"Ow," said Hanabi. She stood up, and looked at her sister. "Why'd you have to do something like that?" her face shown with mild pain. Hinata stood up and bowed low to her sister.  
"Forgive me." She said. "It would seem I'm running behind this morning." She hurried off to get ready.  
"Oh, by the way," Hanabi called behind her. Hinata stopped, and turned to face her little sister. "Neji-san is downstairs. He said he needed to see you."  
"Please tell him I will be down in a minute," she called, and with that, she hurried to get ready.  
Twenty minutes later, Hinata came rushing downstairs to greet her cousin. "Good morning, Neji-nee san." She said to him, and she bowed low. "Forgive me for being late, I over slept."  
Neji smiled at his young cousin. "That's quite already, Hinata-sama." He said with a smile. He reached behind his back, and pulled out a colorfully wrapped present. "Happy white day." He said, and handed her the gift. Hinata was overjoyed at receiving her gift.  
"Thank you very much." She said, and she pulled off the wrappings. The gift turned out to be an advanced jutsu guide. Hinata smiled at her cousin, and thanked him courteously.  
"It's the least I could do, sense you gave me those delicious chocolates on Valentines day." He said with a smile. Hinata turned, and ran back upstairs to put her new book away. She opened it, and looked at some of the jutsu's the book would teach her. To her disappointment, there wasn't much in the book that she hadn't already been able to do. In fact the only thing she didn't already know were the genjutsus that they described.  
Hinata felt discouraged that her cousin felt that she was that weak, but was thankful none the less. She ran into her room, placed the book down next to her alarm clock, and hurried downstairs, and to the main gate.  
"I'm off." She called to no one in particular, as she ran out the Hyuuga's main gate. She was running very late this morning, and had promised to meet Shino and Kiba along the forest road at 8:00. It was now 8:15, and they were probably starting to become impatient. She hurried along the road nearly running headlong into someone 3 different times. She hastily apologized to each one, and continued on her way.  
By 8:20, Hinata had finally arrived the spot where her friends told her to meet them, but there were no signs of them to be seen. She quickly activated her Byakugan, and looked around the immediate area. She could see Kiba a short ways away in the forest. He was busy jumping through trees with Akamaru. She headed into the forest, and soon the voice of her wild companion met her ears.  
"YAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kibe cried as he leapt from one tree to another. "Way to go, Akamaru." He yelled. Akamaru barked happily. Hinata stepped into a clearing, and her companion saw her. "Good morning Hinata." He called out to her while in mid jump. Hinata could only smile as Kiba and Akamaru leaped down to see her.  
"Good morning, Kiba-kun." She said to him. "How was your morning exercise?"  
"It was alright." He responded. "We've got a little bit more to do though. But before that…." Kiba reached into his jacket, and pulled out a small box. "Happy white day." He said.  
Hinata was once again glad for the gift. She took the box, and opened it. They were chocolates. Although, it seemed that someone had already gotten into the box, and eaten five of the twelve chocolates.  
Kiba looked down at the box, and started rubbing his head. "Uhhh…sorry about that. I got a little hungry while I was waiting for you." He said. Hinata smiled at her friend.  
"It's ok, Kiba-kun." She said. "I doubt I would have been able to eat all these by myself." She picked up a chocolate, and put it into her mouth. She smiled at her companion to show that she enjoyed it.  
"You should be ashamed of yourself Kiba." Said a voice from behind Hinata. She spun around and was face to face with the other member of her team, Shino. "Those were for Hinata, and yet, you decided to help yourself to them." His words were stern. Kiba sighed and hung his head low.  
"No, really. It's ok." Hinata said, but it seemed like the impact of Shino's words hit Kiba hard.  
"I'll….make it up to you, somehow." He said. "Come on Akamaru, let's get back to work." With that, the two leapt into the trees again, to resume their training.  
Hinata felt like she should chase after her friend, but Shino's voice stopped her.  
"Don't worry about him. He'll get over it." He said. "At least, he'll learn to have a little more self control next time." Hinata nodded in agreement, but she couldn't help feeling somewhat resentful of her companion.  
"Anyways," he continued. "Happy White Day." He handed her a small wrapped box. She unwrapped it, and found a small bottle with a strange purple liquid inside. "that's a home made perfume, that I made with the help of my bugs." He said. "I've been gathering pollen from various flowers, to create that unique sent." Hinata smiled and pulled the cap off the bottle to smell it. The smell was very strong, and Hinata had to pull the bottle away from her nose before it made her eyes water.  
"Thank you, Shino-kun." She said through watery eyes. Shino took note of this.

"You do not like it?" he asked. Hinata shook her head.  
"It's not that I don't like the smell, it's just that it's really strong." She said. "but thank you anyways, I'm sure I'll find a time when I can use it." She bowed to show her appreciation for the gift.  
Off in the distance, Kiba could be heard shouting at the top of his lungs. "THAT'S THE WAY TO DO IT AKAMARU!" Hinata felt glad that he was already feeling better. Shino stepped forward in the direction from where Kiba's voice was coming from.  
"I agreed to help Kiba with his training today." He said. "You should probably be heading into town." Hinata nodded, and turned, and started walking along the path back into village. Shino stood for a moment gathering his thoughts before jumping into the trees to join in Kiba's training.

Hinata was now sitting down, just outside a sweet shop with Sakura, Ino, and Tenten. The four had agreed to meet today, to discuss their days so far.  
"So, Ino," said Tenten. "what have you gotten so far." Ino's face turned a slight shade of red.  
"Someone gave me a gift basket filled with all of my favorite foods, and sweets." She said. Sakura leaned forward.  
"and….who left this basket of sweets." She asked. Ino stopped blushing, and looked at her.  
"That's what's so confusing." She said. "There wasn't a name, or anything attached to the basket." Her faced smiled. "Maybe it's from some secret admirer who has watched me from afar for years."  
Hinata couldn't help but smile at this. On her way here, she had seen the identity of Ino's mysterious gift giver. It was none other than Choji. It would seem that lately, he's been developing a crush on his teammate. She laughed to herself, and returned her mind to the conversation at hand.  
"What about you, Sakura." Asked Tenten. "What have you gotten so far."  
Sakura looked at her friends. "Kakashi-sensei gave me a small box of chocolates yesterday, before he left on his mission. I also got another box, but…..  
Ino and Tenten leaned in, in excitement. "But what?" they both asked in unison.  
"I found a small box of chocolates on my dresser this morning, when I woke up." She said. "It was kind of a dirty box, and there was this small lock of hair taped over the top." She pulled out a small clear bag, where the raven colored hair she was talking about was resting comfortable in it. "I really don't know what to make of it." She said.  
The group remained quite as they all pondered who gave her the box. Sakura was the one to break the long drawn out silence.  
"Hey, Ino." She said. "Have you gotten anything from Shikamaru?" Ino's eyes flashed with anger.  
"No." she said, and she stood up angrily. "That lazy bastard is on his way to Suna to give a present to that bitch Temari!" the others were quite taken aback by this sudden outburst. Ino, realizing that everyone was watching her, sat down smiled cheerfully. "But what do I care? Who could like a lazy bum like that, huh? Let her have him. It will be her pain, and not mine." She laughed, though you could tell that it wasn't her normal laugh.  
"So….Tenten?" Sakura asked, clearly trying to avoid the topic of Shikamaru, "What about you?"  
"Me? Oh yeah" she said. "Gai-Sensei, Lee, and Neji are treating me to the spa village that isn't too far away from Konha." Ino and Sakura looked at her with Envy, as if she was going to live their dream. Tenten could only blush, and smile. "How about you Hinata?" asked Tenten, trying to avoid the topic.  
Hinata turned and looked at the other three. All of them leaned forward to hear. "W-Well…..Kiba-kun got me a small box of chocolates. A-and Shino-kun got me a small bottle of perfume."  
Sakura leaned forward even more. "and?" she asked.  
"ummm….Neji-Nee san got me a jutsu book." The three continued to stare at her, expecting her to say something more. "and…that's all I've gotten." The three leaned back in disappointment. Hinata looked down at her feet, and began twiddling her thumbs. She knew who she wanted to give her something. She wanted to be able to look down the road and hear him call…..

"Hey, Hinata!" came the cry of Naruto from down the road. Hinata looked up in utter shock. She completely froze on the spot as Naruto made his way up to her. She turned around to the spot where the other girls were sitting. The three were standing up, preparing to go.

"Ah…I just remembered," said Ino "Mom wanted me to help her with the store today. I'll catch you later." And with that, she jumped in the trees, and left without another word.

"The fifth wanted to see me after this. I should probably get going." Said Sakura hastily. "I'll see you guys later." She followed Ino's example, and disappeared into the trees.

Hinata looked back at Naruto. He was about twenty yards away. She turned around, to plead with Tenten to stay with her, but she was already jumping into the trees. "Sorry Hinata, but I should probably start getting ready for this evening." She said while in mid jump. "I'll see you around."

Hinata suddenly felt very alone in the world. She wanted some kind of support as she faced Naruto. She turned around to face Naruto, and was surprised when he was only a few inches away from his face. Hinata could feel her face turned many different shades of red. 'I can't believe he's this close to me.' She thought.

Naruto looked at her face with mild concern. "Hinata," he said "your face is turning red. Do you have the flu or something?" he put his hand on her forehead, trying to tell if she was sick or not.

'Don't pass out this time.' She told her self. 'Don't pass out this time.' "ummm….no, I'm fine." She said weakly. "W-was there something y-you needed to ask me, N-Naruto-kun?" Naruto gave her a confused looked for a second before snapping his fingers.

"Oh yeah, that's right." He said. "I wanted to ask you something." He said.

'Would you like to go out with me this evening?' asked the Naruto in Hinata's head. She had been planning this scenario for some time now, and she knew what to say next.

"I was wondering if you knew where Ero-sannin is?" he asked.

"Yes." She said. Naruto's face broke out into a smile.

"What!" he exclaimed. He grabbed Hinata by the shoulders, and pulled her within inches of his face. "You really know where he is?" Hinata's mind snapped back to reality.

"I-I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I d-don't know who that is." She said weakly. Naruto let go of her shoulders, and took a few steps back. Hinata was grateful for this. If she had been that close to Naruto for much longer, she probably would have passed out again.

"His real name is Jiraiya." He told her. Hinata's eyes widened. She had heard of the Legendary Frog tamer, but she had never actually seen him. Nor did she expect Naruto to know him. Naruto continued with his description. "He's suppose to be this really excellent ninja, but when you look at him, he just seems like a perverted old man, with long white hair." It was hard for Hinata to believe that anyone as great and respectable as Jiraiya would be considered a pervert. She looked up at Naruto, and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, N-Naruto-kun." She said, "I don't know where he is." Naruto punched a nearby tree in anger.

"Damnit." He shouted. "He's suppose to be helping me with my training, but he's probably to busy doing _work _to train me." Naruto continued to talk about how irresponsible his teacher was, and how he should spend more time training his pupil than working on his "novel." Hinata allowed Naruto to complain aloud, for a while. Hinata was busy trying to work up the courage to actually say something to him.

"N-Naruto-kun." She whispered. Naruto stopped ranting, and turned to her.

"Hmm? What is it?" he asked. Hinata stepped forward and started twiddling her thumbs again.

"Umm….do y-you happen to k-know what day is today?" she asked. Naruto closed his eyes, and started rubbing his chin.

"Today…..today.." he thought on this for a short time, before his eyes snapped open in surprise. "OH CRAP!" he yelled.

Hinata smiled to herself. 'he just forgot, that's all.' She thought. 'He may even have something already read to give me.'

"I can't believe I forgot!" he yelled. "I can't believe I forgot today was trash day." Hinata stopped, and tried to say something. "Thanks for reminding me Hinata." He said. He started running in the direction of his house. "I'll see you later!" he called as he ran. Hinata stood on the spot in silence. 'he really did forget.' She thought. She began to feel greatly depressed, as she walked toward the village.

Hinata had hoped a long walk would help her clear her head, but it didn't do much good. Everywhere she looked there were couples. Nervous boys would slowly had over gifts to blushing girls, who acted as if they hadn't known what was coming. This of course, made Hinata even more miserable. She continued walking, not even caring where she was going. She bumped into several people, each time saying quietly, "I'm sorry." Her mind was elsewhere. She kept thinking back to what happened. 'I can't believe I forgot today was trash day.'

The words seemed to echo in her heart, and each time she heard it, it seemed to hurt even more. She closed her eyes, and felt tears beginning to well up in them. Hinata bumped into someone again. As like before, she quietly said "I'm sorry."

"Hinata." Came the voice of Sakura. Hinata looked up, and saw her standing a few feet away. Obviously, Hinata had bumped into her and didn't realize it.

"Hello, Sakura-san." Hinata said to her. Sakura looked over her friend.

"Are you ok, Hinata?" she asked. Hinata lowered her head, and didn't answer. Sakura, however figured out exactly what was wrong. "Was it Naruto?" she asked. When she heard his name, Hinata felt the tears returning to her eyes. She quickly tried to wipe them away before Sakura saw.

Sakura put her hands on Hinata's shoulders. She looked up into Sakura's smiling face. "Don't worry." She said. "It'll be alright. He can be a bit of an idiot sometimes. He probably miss read his calendar, and thought today was the thirteenth or something like that." Hinata couldn't help but laugh silently to herself. Yes, that's exactly the kind of mistake he would make. Hinata smiled back at Sakura.

"Thank you, Sakura-san." She said. Sakura smiled, and starting walking in the opposite direction.

"I'll see you later." She said. "I have some things I need to take care of."

"Ok." Hinata replied. "I'll see you later." She turned, and started walking back to her home.

**Omnis Longbow: Ok, this is where things become a bit…..how should I say this….interesting. Basically, I thought of two ways to end this story, and I couldn't decide which one i liked better. So, what's a writer to do? Write both, of course, and see which onepeople like better. So, the following two chapters are my two very different endings. I hope you enjoy. Please review...reviews are nice...**


	4. Ending 1

**Ending #1**

Hinata walked back to her home. By the time she reached the main gates, the sun had set, and the stars were beginning to come out. Hinata could see the moon rising slowly into the sky. 'It's a beautiful night.' Hinata thought. She had hoped to spend this lovely night with Naruto, but it didn't happen. The thought got her depressed again, and she slowly walked inside.

Hinata walked into the kitchen, where her father and her sister were sitting down to dinner. Hanabi was sitting, eating dinner. Her father sat at the table, sipping tea. Hinata walked over to the counter, and began making her dinner. As soon as she finished she sat down at the table with her family.

Hinata sat down, and solemnly began eating her dinner. The three were quiet for dinner. When Hinata had finished her dinner, she got up and went over to clean up. She excused herself, and was about leave the room. "Hold on a second Hinata." Said her father. "I have something for you, and your sister." He reached behind his back, and pulled out two boxes of chocolates for each of the girls. "Happy White Day." He said calmly, as he smiled at his two children.

Hanabi reached out, and took the box gleefully from her father. "Thank you very much." She said. She took the box from him, and quickly ran upstairs to her room.

Hinata stepped forward, and she too accepted the box of chocolates from her father. "Thank you, Father." She said, bowing to him. He handed her the box, and returned to his tea. Hinata turned, and began walking to her room. Along the way, she passed by Hanabi's room. She peeked in the open door. Hanabi was setting the box of chocolates from her father on her desk, next to a very large pile of chocolates. Hinata began feeling depressed again, and she walked back to her room. All she wanted to do was to go to bed, and end this day. She opened her door, and turned on her light. The sight that greeted her was not one she expected to see.

Lying on her bed was a large, heart shaped box of chocolates. There was a single rose laid across the top of the box. Next to the box sat a large stuffed teddy bear, holding a red heart. Hinata stood in the doorway, with an expression of bewilderment on her face. She saw a small folded note laid on top of the box of chocolates. She walked over, and opened the letter. The gold printed writing was clearly not his own. It looked as if he had it done professionally.

_Hinata,_

_Please forgive me. I didn't realize today was White Day. I didn't mean to hurt you, like I did. I couldn't face you, after what I did, which is why I'm writing this, instead of telling you in person. Please forgive me._

_Sincerely,_

_Naruto _

Hinata couldn't believe what she was reading. She read, and re-read the letter several times. It almost seemed too good to be true. Hinata set the letter down, and picked up the teddy bear. She hugged the bear, and tears began to flow from her eyes. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." She whispered. For the first time, in a long time, Hinata felt happy, and she basked in that happiness until it gently brought her to a sound sleep.

Sakura watched Hinata's overjoyed expression from a near by tree. The fact that her friend was happy, made her feel much better. '_Naruto better thank me for this._' She thought. '_I had to spend all the money I had on those things for Hinata.' _Sakura was cursing her blond companion. _'I can't believe he forgot today was white day. I'm going to kill him the next time I see him.' _

It was at that point, that Naruto, and Jiraiya passed just below the tree in which Sakura was sitting. "Hey, come on Ero-sannin. Train me." Naruto said.

"You fool." Said Jiraiya, "Don't you even realize what day it is."

"I don't care if it's trash day. Train me." He said. At this, Sakura's inner personality took over. She jumped down from the tree, and decided to tell Naruto exactly what he forgot today, and how she had to cover for him. Sakura had to tell him what "he did" to cheer Hinata up.


	5. Ending 2

**Ending 2**

Hinata walked back to her home feeling better, but she was still feeling down. All she really wanted to do was to go home, and go to bed. She wanted to finish this day, and never think about it again. By the time she reached the Hyuga's main gates, it was dark, and the moon was beginning to rise. Hinata didn't care, though. All she wanted was to go inside, and go to bed.

"Hey, Hinata!" cried Naruto's voice. 'Don't listen.' She thought. 'It's just the Naruto in my head. Just step through the door, and go to bed.' She felt pressure on her shoulder, as someone spun her around. She willingly turned, and came face to face with the real Naruto. He was breathing very heavily, as if he had been running for quite a while.

"D-Do you n-need to sit down N-Naruto-kun?" He only nodded, as he gasped for breath. She gestured to a small bench standing next to the main gate. He walked over to the bench, and collapsed onto it. When he did, several things he was carrying in his arms fell to the ground. He didn't move to grab them; he only sat there, trying to catch his breath. Hinata's eyes fell onto the curious objects that fell from his arms. There was a large, heart-shaped box of chocolates, a bouquet of roses, and a small stuffed frog, holding a white heart.

Hinata's eyes widened, and her heart nearly leapt out of her body. Naruto looked up, and followed Hinata's gaze to the presents at his feet. Seeing them, he quickly scrambled to pick them up, and dust them off as best as he could. Hinata sat down at the other end of the bench, and watched Naruto. After he finished, he set them down next too him, and looked down at his feet. He looked like he was trying to think of something to say. After about a minute of silence he sat up and looked over at Hinata. "I'm sorry." He said. "I know I hurt you earlier today, and I'm sorry." He pushed the gifts over to her and looked down at his feet again. Hinata looked down at the gifts, and back up to Naruto. Something didn't seem right about everything. She activated her byakugan, trying to look for any signs that this was in fact someone posing as Naruto using Henge. To her surprise, she saw no signs that he was using Henge. It was the real Naruto.

She turned off her byakugan, and stared at Naruto for a short time. Everything that he was doing didn't seem like him. He seemed out of place. Naruto looked up, and saw that Hinata was staring at him. He jumped up, and took a step back. "What!" he yelled. "Did I do something wrong!" his expression, and voice seemed like they were back to normal.

She smiled at him, and went to examine her presents. Naruto relaxed his muscles, and stared at the her. "You _are _weird." He said. He sat back down on the bench, and watched Hinata open the chocolates. She took one out, and silently ate it.

"It's delicious." She said. "T-Thank you, Naruto-kun."

"Sure." He said. "No problem."

_**Flashback:**_

It was getting dark, and Naruto was on his way to get dinner. He had been looking for Ero-sannin sense he went home, and emptied his trash. He had looked in all of his usual hiding places, but Ero-sannin was no where to be found. It was late, and Naruto decided to go fume for a bit, and there was only one way Naruto knew how to fume. Go get Iruka-sensei, and have him buy Naruto some Ramen.

"Hey, Naruto!" came Sakura's voice. Naruto spun around, and saw Sakura standing next to a dark alley. "Come over here for a second. I want to so you something."

"Ok!" he said, and he ran over to see what she wanted.

"There's something in that alley that I really want you to see." She said, and she pointed down the mysterious dark alley.

Naruto looked down the alley, and felt slightly uneasy. He turned to look at Sakura again. "So, what did you want to…" the last thing he saw was Sakura's fist flying at his face. He was knocked back in the darkness of the alley. He landed hard on the ground, and felt several hands, of the people around him, grab him, and throw him in a near by corner. He tried to scream for help, but one of the hands muffled his cry for help. A small light was lit over his head, and Naruto could now clearly see the faces of each of his Genin friends. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?" he asked.

None of them answered. Sakura stepped to the front of the group. "Do you know what day it is?" she asked him.

Naruto thought about if for a second. "It's Tuesday." He said. Kiba stepped forward and smacked his head. "What the hell was that for?" he yelled. Choji stepped forward, and punched Naruto in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Naruto collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath. Naruto looked up at their faces. Each face had an expression of hatred. Even the stoic Shino looked as if he was ready to kill him.

"It's White day, you moron." Sakura said. Naruto's eyes opened, as if he finally understood why he was taking this abuse.

"So….you're mad at me because I didn't get you anything." He said. Neji stepped forward and kicked him repeatedly.

"You were supposed to get something for Hinata-sama." He said while kicking him. Naruto suddenly remembered Valentines day, and the yummy chocolates Hinata had given him.

"So, what do you want me to do about it?" he said. Lee appeared behind him, and kicked him outside of the dark alley. Naruto landed heavily on the ground. Passerbies were watching him with curiosity. The others stepped out of the alley, and confronted him.

"Isn't it obvious." Sakura said. "Take her something, say you're sorry for hurting her earlier today, and then treat her to dinner."

"But, I thought all the stores were closed by now." He said. Ino stepped forward holding a large box of chocolates, a stuffed frog, and a bouquet of roses.

"You owe me money." She said, and she handed Naruto the gifts. She stepped back to where the others were standing.

Naruto looked down at the gifts, and at his friends. He really didn't see why they were doing all of this. He opened his mouth to ask, but Sakura cut him off. "Go, or we'll continue to pummel you." Naruto needed no further invitation, and started running towards the Hyuga gates. He heard Sakura's voice shouting from behind. "We'll be watching you, so don't try to skip out of this."

_**End Flashback:**_

Naruto rubbed his stomach, where Neji had kicked him. It still ached. Naruto could almost feel Neji's Byakuga watching him from a distance. Naruto suddenly remembered the last thing he was supposed to do, ask Hinata out to dinner. Naruto's mind began panicking. He had successfully asked a girl out to dinner before. Sure, he had asked Sakura on many occasions, but she always refused, and proceeded to punch him repeatedly.

Naruto turned to look at her. She was smelling the bouquet of roses. "H-H-H-Hinata." He said nervously. She looked at him. "W-Would you like t-to go out and get some ramen with me?" he asked. Hinata's turned a deep shade of red.

"Give me a minute." She said quickly, and she ran inside her home, carrying the gifts he had given her. Naruto couldn't figure out if this meant yes, or no. He was debating weather or not to leave, when a kunai landed right next to his feet. A small note was attached to the end. He opened it up, and read it.

She'll be out in a minute or two. Wait for her, or else.

Sakura

For his own well being, Naruto didn't move from his seat on the bench. Hinata came back about five minutes later. She looked at Naruto. He stood up, and looked at her. "Let's get going then." He said, and he stretched out his hand towards her. She took his hand, and the two began walking. 'Wow.' Naruto thought. 'she smells really nice.' They continued walking down the road, towards the ramen stand.

Up in the nearby trees, Sakura, and Ino, were sitting there, watching the two walk away.

"I didn't expect Naruto to offer his hand like that." Sakura said. "That was really sweet of him."

Ino looked over at her friend. "Naruto wouldn't do that without some kind of _influence._"

"What do you mean?" Sakura said. "We just saw him..." Ino grinned evilly. "You didn't?"

"I did." Ino said. "I used my mind-influence jutsu to give him a little extra help." Sakura frowned at her. "What? You can't say that he didn't need it."

"You're right" Sakura said. "He really did need it." The two started giggling slightly, and they left for their respective homes. They knew that even Naruto couldn't screw this up now.

**Omnis: Ok, and that is it, sadly. I could go into how their date went, but seeing as how I've never actually been on a date just let your imagination have fun with what happened afterwards. I hoped you enjoyed "Through White Eyes," and thank you for reading. (please review)**


End file.
